beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade:Sacred Destiny-Chapter 09:Collision Of Destiny
After everyone greets and meets the new recruits a large boom interupted everyone Mizu:What in the blazes was that? ???:Sorry everyone! Blading with gassoline is defnitley not the best way to train Mizu:Oh god,Blade,Zealana and Grey,Meet my uncle Avial Avial:Heyo! Avial appears a tall tanned man with short black hair and glasses Blade:Uh? Hi? Im blade Zealana: *Bows* Im princess Zealana from the planet Cresus Grey:Im grey or classik but I prefer grey Avial:A young bunch you all are! Well,As you know I am Avial Kurohikaru! just call me Uncle AK! ???:So,What rooms will the new meat be staying in? Mizu:BASARA! Dont refer as the lead saviours as "Meat",There the ones who will stop Kuroshiyo! Basara:I could defeat Kuroshiyo within ten seconds! Mizu:Just be quiet. Now,I guess I should properly introduce my protoge's,First we have Basara the saviour of shade and embodiment of Hades A young man with black hair appeared,he was about middle height with a black and silver jacket,he was also eating a sweet bun Mizu:Next off we have Gira,Saviour of creation and embodiment of vulcan Gira was a much happier looking person,he wore a black hoodie with headphones.he also has middle length blonde hair and sky blue eyes Gira:Nice to meet yah! I hope we get to bunk together! Grey:Heh,yeah cool. Mizu:Then we have Idris and Lexia,Lexia is the saviour of youth and Idris is the saviour of balance Idris appears to have blonde and black eyes.He wears a black and green shirt with white headphones and a cybernetic beat system attached to his back.He also has a green striped black belt that holds his black skinny jeans up. Lexia wore a black body suit with the legs cut off,she also has a v-shaped belt as well as black gloves and a silver cross.Over her shoulders is a white cloak.Like her brother,Gira,she has blonde hair but instead of sky blue eyes,she has purple eyes. her hair is put into a pony tail. Idris:Nice to meet you! Im Idris! One of the Saviours like you! Lexia:Hi! My name is lexia! Mizu:Last we have Eli,Where is he anyway? Idris:Last time I checked he wa- A large rattle came across the hall way,a tall slim tanned boy came out of the darkness with mint icecream and other various treats Eli:Ugnuf um elyie *Swallows* Sorry,Hey im Eli Amias. Saviour of Clamity and embodiment of Khonsu and Ra Eli is tall and tanned.He has grey hair and azure eyes.He wears black skinny jeans with a red sleeveless hoodie and a white t-shirt Mizu:I see my brother has helped himself to ALL the treats. Eli:Hehe,Sorry sis! But im growing and need food Mizu:Thats not food.Thats a pile of sugar waiting to be consumed by some idiot Greys head started to spin,he didnt see any resemblance of the two at all. Grey:OKAY! WE GET IT! The room went silent,Grey was shocked that everyone went silent.But he realized that it wasnt him. A purple light filled the room and solidfied into a teenager with purple hair and a black coat ???:I am Kalous! Here from the planet Morpheux to gather my one and only,Zealana! Which one of you wretched humans took her from me? Zealana:Kal? What in the name of Treihoz are you doing here? Kalous:I am here for you my love! may you embrace me! Grey was in a daze.Eli walked in front of Zealana and grey and spoke words that glowed crimson Eli:Begone,Intruder.I dispell you! Kalous was inveloped in red tendrils but Kalous blasted them away with a simple wave of his hand Kalous:Come my love! We shall return to Morpheux! Zealana stood forward with power as a icy blue symbol appeared over her head Zealana:KALOUS! Return home,I beg of you,The humans have nothing to do with me being here,I went on purpose Kalous:Blasphemy! I see they have brainwashed you! Come wit- A silver light appears to be surrounding Grey as he steps forward and puts his hand infront of himself Grey:Stand down now,Or enter oblivion Everyone seemed to be getting there beys ready and put them all towards Kalous Kalous:I stand down *Raises hands* Now can we be humaine please? Everyone seemed to ease and put there beys back Zealana:Kalous...Why are you here? Kalous:Well I thought you were kidnapped and so I rushed here with my guards on my Battleship Zealana:I appreciate the thought but ive...fallen for someone else Grey steps forward and puts his hand in Zealana's Kalous:I see! Then I shall kill him and take back my women! Grey:Id like to see you try pretty boy! Kalous:Fine how bout a beyblade battle to the death! I wont loose with my Black Knight Gawain! Blade:How bout make it a tag team Blade was silent ever since Lexia introduced herself Kalous:Fine,Ill call upon my brother,Idaious A creme colored mist filles the room.A brown haired boy appears out of it Idaious:You called brother? Kalous:Ive summoned you to battle with me,Now lets destroy these humans! THE END OF CHAPTER/EPISODE 09